


On Your Toes

by railise



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railise/pseuds/railise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur can't get the hang of a dance, Merlin can, and Gwen's feet just want to flee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Toes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AG Fics Mini-Challenge 6](http://ag-fics.livejournal.com/81963.html). Prompt: "Arthur is hosting a delegation from a far away Spanish land, and as part of the welcoming festivities, must take part in a dance that Gwen has to teach him. Too bad he has two left feet..."

He was one of the most skillful warriors in the Five Kingdoms, second to almost none, and was especially known for his keen footwork.

So, _why_ was Arthur having so much trouble with a dance?

Baffled, Gwen tried to keep her voice even as she reminded him, "Step over your left foot with your right foot, then back and over with your left--" She pretended she had not heard his curse as he stumbled sideways, though truth be told, she was on the verge of cursing, as well. They had been at this for hours, with the end nowhere in sight.

"Why must I learn this, again? I do not recall the last time anyone performed a dance for _me_."

"It's their custom," Merlin piped up in the _you-should-know-this_ tone that inevitably made Arthur even more frustrated than he already was. Merlin played innocent, pretending not to be aware of that as he took the opportunity to tune his lute a bit. "Lord Quirino has not visited here in many years, and it's their custom to perform a dance upon such a reunion."

Arthur glowered at him. "Yes, well, it's a weird custom. What about a hunt, or a tournament, or something?"

"It's only weird to you because it'd different," Merlin said righteously. He avoided looking at Gwen, knowing they both might start laughing-- though, she also might gently scold him, now that she and Arthur were in love and all. Not that he was not brilliantly happy for them, he was, yet all the same... could he not make fun of Arthur just once, without her making him feel guilty about it?

"I'll show you 'different,'" Arthur muttered. "Anyway, I'd like to see _you_ do this."

Merlin glanced up in surprise, as if the offer had not been a sarcastic one. "Okay."

Gwen blew out a sigh as Arthur moved aside. He was gloating already at what he was sure would be a triumphant failure on Merlin's behalf, and she had a sneaking suspicion he was going to regret it. "My toes cannot take much more," she admitted under her breath to Merlin, as her friend took his place opposite her.

He grinned confidently at her. "They will not have to."

Picking up the lute, Arthur gave it a quick strum. "This is a cheap instrument."

Unconcerned, Merlin called over to him, "Maybe if you paid me more, I could afford a better one."

"Music, please," Gwen said desperately, not trusting the glare Arthur shot Merlin at that. Fortunately, Arthur was better with the music of the dance than he was with the dance itself, yet she did not relax; as dear as Merlin was to her and despite his confidence, grace and footwork were not his forte.

That was to say, they were not usually his forte. She stared at him in astonishment as he perfectly executed the dance steps across from her.

"Merlin, this is wonderful." Gwen beamed.

The music came to an abrupt halt, and both Gwen and Merlin cringed as Arthur carelessly tossed the lute aside. "How do you know how to do that?" he demanded, striding over.

Merlin's grin had returned, and he shrugged. "It's just something I learned along the way."

Arthur's scowl was approaching legendary status. "Along the way to what, being utterly irritating instead of only somewhat annoying?"

Gwen shook her head. "Do not listen to him. You have a real gift."

Eyes narrowing, Arthur said, "If _he's_ so good at it, maybe _he_ can perform it."

With a wink at Merlin, Gwen said, "That's not a bad idea, you know. It will give you more time to plan your speech, too."

Arthur groaned. He had started and discarded eight versions of that speech already. "I have a better idea: Merlin, go write my speech. Guinevere..." He reluctantly assumed the beginning position of the dance. "Think you can hum the music? Our musician has writing to do."

Without meaning to, she gave her toes a sympathetic wiggle. "Very well. Ready? _Left_ over _right!_ " she quickly broke into her hum-- but not quickly enough. She managed not to yelp, but her face said it all as he removed his foot from hers.

At least, there was true remorse in his eyes. "Sorry." Then, hopefully, "One more time?"

"Of course. One more time." Distantly, Gwen wondered if it was not too late to volunteer to write the speech, herself.


End file.
